


笨蛋情侣二三事

by Anklebone



Category: X玖少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 光凡, 招待步周





	笨蛋情侣二三事

0.  
拐角的面包店，即将融化的冰淇淋。  
相撞是爱情的起点。

1.  
叫周宇航起床失败的第38天。  
窗外太阳高照，爬山烤肉眼见着就要泡汤。  
杨步凡“吧嗒吧嗒”踩着小拖鞋去了厨房，途中由于脚趾踢到了墙角而愤怒值翻倍。拿了保鲜袋装了一小袋冰回房间，左看右看，把冰袋塞在周宇航的小肚子上。  
周宇航？周宇航一个激灵起来，揉揉眼睛直接把冰袋扔一边，往怀里塞了个杨步凡。

阳台BBQ也不是不行。

2.  
杨步凡要吃的药即使剂量减半，也还是一抓一大把。  
他怕苦怕得要命，喉口还小，每次吃都得做好心理准备，全程皱着眉头，最后必须马上塞块话梅糖。久而久之，总有小脾气上来的时候，药片一推，抱着手臂不搭理人。  
周宇航哄也哄了，还板起来脸装凶教育他，还是不管用。他转身一走，杨步凡就慌了神。心里那点不安又浮现上来，是不是不要自己、嫌自己烦了？抽抽鼻子，再瞅着药片也不讨厌了，拿起来一颗颗生往下咽。  
周宇航回来就看见小祖宗红着眼睛在那折磨自己，连忙把又伸向药盒的手拦下来，去拿了温水。坐下笑眯眯的把藏在身后的东西拿出来。  
“你吃药，我陪你吃这个。”之前买的怪味豆，不知道周宇航从哪里翻出来的。  
咽下的时候杨步凡悄悄看周宇航皱着眉头吃下怪味豆，还还一颗颗给自己点评味道的样子。  
觉得今天好像也不需要话梅糖了。

3.  
“儿啊，你妈不要我们了。”  
“儿啊，你妈有新欢了。”  
“儿啊，爹带你去吃大餐好不好。”

“周宇航我就是升级个板儿！你把东西给我放下！”

4.  
杨步凡和苏珊打了电话，说周宇航要请她吃饭。  
苏珊拎了水果站在他们家门口，发现门都没关。推开进去，发现两个人隔着沙发对峙。

“杨步凡我和你说，你要是不从了我，你儿子的下场我不敢保证。”周宇航高举着滑板，一脸悲愤。  
“周宇航，你就算得到了我的人，也得不到我的心！”如果苏珊没看错，杨步凡从兜里掏出的应该是眼药水。

她把水果放下，悄无声息又退了出去。  
情侣世界我不懂，是我逾矩了！

5.  
航空公司新一季度广告更新，周宇航突破重围（他自己说的）勇夺“公司最佳形象人”（也是他自己说的）位置。杨步凡在视频里听说了这个只是轻轻“哼”了声。  
广告板很快下发各大机场及媒体。  
这边杨步凡出国比赛，办完手续就带着小墨镜往外跑。苏珊也不知道他要干嘛，跟在后面一个劲儿问也没收到回答。

“快，帮我拍张。”

Abby面无表情站在周宇航穿着制服微笑的巨大的广告板前，看着杨步凡又是摆耶又是挥小拳头，最后看周围没人来个错位亲亲。

她觉得自己不能白照。  
所以微笑着把照片投送给周宇航。

6.  
恋爱一周年，周宇航好不容易等到杨步凡放暑假，订了去澳洲的机票。  
阳光海滩美女——不是重点。  
他早早就预约了情侣蹦极行程，想让杨步凡释放一下心里的压力。

“周宇航……”  
“嗯……”  
两个人紧紧抱在一起，旁边工作人员大概已经询问了七八遍“Ready？”，但在两个人的耳朵里只能听见呼啸的风声。  
“要不算了吧。”  
“我觉得可以。”

其实看看袋鼠互殴也很好。——杨步凡暑期报告。

7.  
“听说你追不到机长就打拳啊？啧啧好像沙袋还把自己给撞了。”  
“听说你看人家小姑娘看到痴迷，差点绊倒啊？”

“你傻。”  
“你才傻。”

周宇航和杨步凡向我们证明了，两个幼稚笨蛋吵架，还是不要试图揭对方底。

8.  
杨步凡从来没叫过周宇航哥哥。一般都是叫大名，认真的时候就是“宇航”，吵架了直接用“喂”代替。  
一起聚餐朋友们问过，杨步凡听了看周宇航一眼，又埋头吃饭。周宇航就是笑，然后随便打个岔，也就过去了。  
杨步凡在桌底下恨恨的踩周宇航脚。都怪这个人的恶趣味，搞得自己听见哥哥两个字就想起来……  
诶诶诶停，不能想了。他扒拉开周宇航想伸过来摸他头发的手，从对方碗里夹只鱼丸吃下去才觉得解气。

9.  
沉迷在夜景差点错过摩天轮的顶点，两个人又毫无经验，红着脸的初吻磕破了嘴唇。  
这种回忆就藏在这里吧。


End file.
